


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Prompt - Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Bad weather threatens to ruin Daniel’s Halloween, but Hot Rod has an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Transformers Rare Pairing [Fall 2016 Bingo Challenge ](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/667205.html) off a custom bingo card.

“Hey there! Why the long face?”

Daniel Witwicky looked up from where he was sitting by the window moping into a plastic pumpkin shaped bucket nearly the same orange as the interior of the Ark. “Hey Hot Rod,” he said, every bit as heavily as the raindrops falling outside. “Mom says it’s too wet to go trick-or-treating.”

Hot Rod looked at the rain, confused. “There’s no lightning,” he said, knowing electrical storms could be dangerous for humans to be out in. But this was just a simple shower, even if the rain was coming down a bit hard.

“Doesn’t matter,” Daniel sighed. “It’s raining and it’s cold, and that means I could get sick.” He didn’t sound like he really believed that himself, but was stuck repeating the words. “It’s not fair. I had a great costume this year and everything!”

“Yeah?” Hot Rod sat down next to him, rapidly trying to think of a way to cheer up his friend. “What is your costume?”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“Aw, just because you can’t go trick-or-treating doesn’t mean you can’t show off your costume to me!” Hot Rod gave Daniel a bright smile. “Come on, please? I’d love to see it.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Hot Rod assured him, processor spinning away as an idea started to form. “Tell you what — you go put on your costume, and then we’ll go show the others together. I’m sure they’d  _ all  _ love to see it. What do you say?”

The suggestion seemed to help, at least a little. “I guess that could be fun,” Daniel said, his gloom lifting slightly. “Promise you’ll wait for me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay!” Daniel stood up, setting the plastic bucket down beside Hot Rod. “Guard this for me. I’ll be right back!”

Hot Rod nodded as Daniel took off, already sending a flurry of messages to the other Autobots. So what if it was raining? Halloween shouldn’t be ruined by bad weather! If Daniel couldn’t go  _ out  _ trick-or-treating, they would just have to do trick-or-treating  _ inside. _

By the time Daniel returned, all decked out in a really great pirate costume, everything was ready. “You look fantastic, Daniel!”

“Arr!” Daniel growled, brandishing his plastic sword. “I’m not Daniel! I be Captain Dan, the most notorious pirate in the whole world!”

“My mistake,” Hot Rod said with a grin. “Well then,  _ Captain  _ Dan — what’s a pirate without his treasure?” He handed him back his pumpkin. “Why don’t we go fill this up?”

Daniel took the bucket, confused. “But… how? We can’t go out.”

“We don’t have to.” Hot Rod stood and gestured for Daniel to follow him. “Come on.”

Warily, Daniel did. His expression stayed skeptical, until they walked out into the hallway.

“Happy Halloween!” Arcee greeted them, waving cheerfully. There was a candy bar in her hand. “Do you have a joke for me?”

A wide smile broke out across Daniel’s face. “Aye aye!”


End file.
